


Blue Is the Color Of ___!

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't catch on how bad he's teasing Darren until he's in pain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Is the Color Of ___!

“It’s Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday!” Darren couldn’t help humming to himself as he arrived on set that Friday. It had been such a long week filled with rehearsals and shooting some of the hardest numbers they’ve ever done. His head was swimming with the idea of relaxing that night with Chris. They hadn’t gotten much time together lately with the demands of shooting at completely different times and Chris had been writing every night to meet his dead lines, but tonight… tonight was theirs and Darren dared anyone to try and come between that!

It was 5:00 pm before shooting ended and Darren trudged to his trailer and collapsed on his couch. He honestly thought he would never move from that spot again after the day they had left him purely exhausted. When a knock came at the door he couldn’t bring himself to roll over so he just grumbled and with that the door swung open to reveal his beautiful boyfriend. How in the world could he be this perky after- oh right, he’s on the New York set… lucky bastard!

“Darren are you ready? What the hell happened to you? You look like death!”

“Thanks…. love you too…” Darren grouched as he rolled his eyes at his sweet, charming lover.

Chris huffed out a laugh at his sarcasm. “Of course you’re the most handsome corpse I’ve ever seen!” He bent over to kiss his forehead.

“Nice save. I swear Zach has been testing my body all week to see if I’m Gumby! I’m so exhausted I don’t think I can move.”

Chris gets this look in his eyes that Darren knows all to well.

“Such a shame… I was kinda hoping to test your Gumby skills myself tonight….” Chris trails off looking down at the floor as heat floods his face.

Suddenly Darren jumps up grabbing his bag and keys in one hand and Chris’s wrist in the other running for the door.

The next morning

Darren’s eyes open before his brain wakes up. As he’s trying to figure out exactly where he’s at and what the warm feeling wrapped around his body is he hears a buzzing sound from across the room. 

He hears a grumble and looks towards the movement noting that that is definitely Chris wrapped around his body naked….NAKED!? Oh yeah! He still catches himself constantly forgetting that Chris and him getting naked is not unusual anymore.

A cool breeze hits Darren’s skin and he sees Chris reaching towards his desk and fumbling with his phone. Oh that was the buzzing noise.  
“Hello?” Chris’s voice sounds a little scratchy. Darren hopes the mysterious caller blames it on morning grogginess but he knows it’s probably a side effect from the previous night’s events. Darren starts thinking back to it. How Chris’s pale skin glistened with sweat, spread out underneath Darren as he thrust into him so hard Chris had to push against the headboard to keep from getting a concussion. Them both screaming out and holding on tightly when they came. Darren’s still not sure where that extra burst of energy came from. His attention is drawn away when Chris finishes up the phone call and grabs Darren’s jeans and chunks it towards him.

“Get dressed we’ll stop by your place on the way.”

“Umm where exactly are we going?”

“Did you not hear any of that conversation?” 

“Actually no I was thinking about… things.” Darren blushes a little that he’s been caught daydreaming about their sexcapades.

Chris smirks and walks back to the bed crawling over him. “Should I even ask what ‘things’ you were thinking of or should I just assume by this?” His hand trails down and wraps around his cock.

Darren doesn’t remember at what point he started getting hard but the thought is immediately pushed away when Chris starts sliding down his chest. He licks once up Darren’s cock and pulls away.

“I would totally take care of this right now but I just promised Cory we would meet up with him and Lea for a little road trip.”

Darren groans, “You have got to be kidding me Christopher Paul Colfer! You’re going to leave me with blue balls all day!?”

Chris pouts a little at the use of his full name but leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “I swear I’ll make it up to you as soon as we get back! Ok?”

Darren nods and pushes him back so he can get up. “Do I at least have time for a cold shower?”

Chris giggles, “Of course Darren Everett Criss!”

An hour later  
Chris called his driver to take them to Lea’s house so no avid fans or paparazzi would be snooping around his vehicle while they were off on their adventure. They walked apart until they were inside then Darren grabbed his hand tightly, missing the closeness after only thirty seconds.

“Hey guys you ready to go? We’ll take my vehicle, it seats 5!” Cory looked happy.

“Yeah! Where exactly are we going?” Darren asked realizing with all the morning’s events he hadn’t really gotten all the details.

“I dunno man! We’re just loading up and driving! Thought after the week we had it would be relaxing and exciting without being too physically strenuous! Oh I almost forgot, Chord and Mark are coming too!”

“ Awesome! Man I haven’t had a road trip like this since I left Michigan!”

“Uh Cory… you realize you totally just had a Finn moment right?” Chris speaks up breaking up the conversation he was having with Lea.

“What ya mean man?”

“You just named 6 people but your car only holds 5!”

“Oh shit! Damn that means someone has to sit in someone’s lap!”

Lea looks a little eager to volunteer and Cory notices immediately.

“I’m driving so don’t get any ideas. The last time that happened I almost ran off-“ He quickly cuts himself off realizing what he was saying.

Darren burst out into laughter at the matching redness in Cory and Lea’s cheeks.

“Wow! Ok! I’m assuming Chord and Mark wouldn’t be comfortable sitting on any of our laps so that leaves you or me Dare since I assume Lea will be up front with Cory.”

“Well like I said before I’m tiny as fuck!”

“Yeah but you’re also heavier than me thanks to those damn muscles” Chris says eyeing him. “So I guess I’m it! I volunteer to sit on Chord’s lap!”

Darren’s head whips around to sneer at Chris while his hand clenches tighter around his, leaving little fingernail marks in his skin.

Chris leans over, kisses his cheek, and whispers in his ear, “I’m kidding, Dare! You know I wouldn’t ride anyone else’s lap but yours.” He pulls back and winks at him.

“You owe me so much” he whispers as he’s wondering if he’ll actually survive this road trip.

Once everyone is settled in, it’s Chris’s turn to crawl onto Darren’s lap. Mark is snickering a little making Darren roll his eyes.

“Oh don’t act like this isn’t something you guys do on a daily basis!” Chord teases earning him a jab in the ribs from Darren’s elbows.

“Yeah but we usually don’t do it for a public audience without charging!” Chris is so quick with the comebacks, one of the reasons Darren fell in love with him. He just stares at Chris who is staring at Chords dropped jaw. He feels a wave of heat rush over him and it makes his dick twitch. He quickly turns his head to stare out of the window. He’ll have to do better at controlling himself. With Chris sitting on his lap it won’t be easy but he’ll never hear the end of it if he pitches a tent in the backseat with Mark and Chord!

By the way Chris is staring at him now he assumes he felt the twitch as well. Chris is leaning in to whisper something in his ear but he’s cut off when Darren’s eyes quickly close and he lets out a heavy breath.

“You ok?” Chris looks genuinely worried.

Darren grits his teeth and hisses out, “You’re moving to much baby.”

Realization hits Chris and he immediately looks apologetic. “I’m so sorry… I’ll try my best to be still!”

Chris looks like a puppy that just got in trouble, and Darren can’t help but feel bad so he slides his hands around his waist and holds him tight. Chris’s face brightens up but he stays still… until they pass a Sai Sword shop!

“OH MY GOD CORY! PULL OVER, PULL OVER!!!” Chris is bouncing up and down in Darren’s lap. He realizes Chris is just excited but it doesn’t help the fact that he is growing harder with each drop of Chris’s ass.

Darren sighs with relief when the car comes to a stop and they all vacate the vehicle.

“Darren, you coming man?” Mark yells over his shoulder.

“I’ll be in there in a minute man. I need to make a phone call.” He has to lie, there’s no way he can get up without anyone noticing his “gift from Chris”.

After sitting in the car for a while and a trip to the bathroom, Darren finally walks in the shop to find Chris drooling over the display case.

“Hey! Where have you been? I need someone to peel me away from these swords before I buy them all!” Chris is whimpering a little and it somehow eases the discomfort he is starting to feel.

Darren comes behind, wrapping his arms around his waist only to get a quick slap across his wrist. “What the fuck!?” Darren says dropping his hands immediately.

“You know we shouldn’t be touching Dare.” Chris says glancing around to make sure no one has seen them.

“Yeah well that hasn’t stopped you all day has it!?” Darren gets mad and walks out of the shop. When the cool air hits his face it brings him back to reality, and he knows he overreacted. 

“What the hell was that about!?” Chris comes outside to meet him looking slightly upset, and rightly so.

“I’m sorry I’m just a little tense.”

“Ya think? I don’t understand, you were fine in the car on the way here!”

“THAT WAS BEFORE YOU STARTED BOUNCING ON MY LAP!!!”

Chris looks a little startled at the sudden outburst and a little confused at the accusation.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Just forget it!” Darren starts to walk back towards the shop when Chris catches his arm.

“There is obviously something bothering you. What’s going on?”

Darren takes a deep breath trying to clear his head of the pain. “I’m in a lot of-“ He gets cut off when Lea, Cory, Mark, and Chord (who is carrying a recently purchased sword, and damn if that doesn’t scare him a little) come out of the store.

“Hey guys there you are! You ready to go?” Lea calls towards them.

Darren glances at Chris, “Yeah I guess.”

They continue on like that for hours, Chris crawling in and out of his lap, stop after stop. The worst part was when they were heading back to Los Angeles and got stuck in a small traffic jam. The longer Chris sat there the warmer it got and then his legs cramped up on him so he had to wiggle a little to get the blood moving again… Darren swore he was two seconds from coming in his pants before it seemed Chris got the hint and stopped moving!

By the time they got back to Chris’s place Darren could barely make it up the stairs.

“Darren are you ok!? What’s the matter?” Chris’s eyes are wider than he’s ever seen, and filled with worry.

“I’m fine, just help me over to the couch please.” Darren starts limping towards the couch before Chris’s arm is slipping around his waist to support his weight and guide him over.

“You don’t look fine. Did you injure yourself? It was Chord wasn’t it!? I knew him getting that sword was going to lead to something horrible!”

“Chris, no! It wasn’t Chord!”

“Then what happened? You look so miserable! What can I do to make it better?” Chris looks genuinely clueless over what he, or rather his ass, has been doing to Darren all day.

“You really don’t know do you?” Chris shakes his head and it makes him feel guilty. Darren was sure Chris knew how much he was turning him on with every bounce and wiggle along the ride and was doing this on purpose. If that wasn’t the case, he didn’t know how Chris hadn’t felt his dick pressing into his ass considering he was half hard the entire trip. He should’ve known none of that was true, Chris wasn’t the boyfriend that would purposely leave him in pain.

Darren reaches for Chris’s hand and pulls him down beside him on the couch. “Baby I have a severe case of blue balls.”

Chris’s face changes from worry to amused to slightly confused. “Wait… that’s a real thing?”

Darren’s jaw drops, “Are you fucking kidding me, Christopher? You’ve never had blue balls!?”

“No! I always just thought that was a slang term men used! I didn’t know it caused you actual, physical pain!”

Now it’s Darren’s turn to be confused.

Chris apparently catches on, “I haven’t been with many people, Dare. You’re my first serious boyfriend. It’s either been fooling around, in which I got off, or flirting and teasing, in which I got myself off later. I’ve never really had the situation where I was turned on so much and couldn’t get off that resulted in ‘blue balls’.” Chris looks a little embarrassed at the deep revelation of himself.

“Well trust me baby, you’re not missing anything! I would never purposely do this to you! I’ve felt nauseous since the traffic jam and I can barely walk.”

Chris looked him in the eyes, studying his face for a minute. “Think you can make it up the stairs? I’m positive I can find the cure in my bedroom!” Chris stands up holding his arms out for support.

“I can die trying!”

They stumble a little trying to get him up the stairs and into the bedroom but the moment the door is shut Darren is crowding Chris up against it. The dark, hungry look in his eyes makes him think they won’t make it to the bed. He’s right! Darren grabs his wrists and pins them above his head against the door.

He leans in, lips attaching to his neck. Chris is gasping with every twirl of his tongue, panting and whispers of Darren’s name every time he feels him draw the skin between his lips. His knees start to shake and Chris swears he’s about to fall when Darren’s hips pin him to the door and start rutting against him. 

“Oh! D-Dare! Come on let’s move this to the-“ Chris is cut off by lips planting firmly to his mouth, tongue dipping in to lick against his own. His wrists are being pushed tighter against the door and it would be a little painful if he weren’t so turned on by the sudden strength flowing from Darren’s body.

The thrusts are coming quicker and harder, their dicks searching for that needed friction. Darren breaks the kiss, panting, forehead falling to Chris’s shoulder.

One last thrust and he feels Darren tighten up, arms clenching at his shoulders. Chris wraps his arms around his waist pulling him closer as they both come together, still fully clothed.

“Oh my god that was so hot!”

“I’m not done with you yet!” Darren’s hands start unbuttoning Chris’s shirt, mouth coming down to lick at his nipple once it’s been exposed.

“Darren, you just came! You can’t get hard again this soon!”

Darren grabs one of his hands and bring it to his damp crotch. How is he still hard? There’s no way Chris is going to survive this night!

Darren finishes undressing him and steps back to admire his beautiful boyfriend. He loves seeing him like this, unguarded and all his! He’s working his own clothes off as he’s watching every muscle in Chris’s body twitch in anticipation.

“I’m going to get something to clean us off, why don’t you go get what we need ready for when I come back.”

“How do I know what we need?”

Darren loves when Chris plays innocent. “I’ve spent the past six hours being teased by your ass…” He reaches around and slaps it, “… and now it’s my turn for payback!”

Chris doesn’t know how it happens this quickly but his dick definitely just started getting hard with that promise from him. All he does is nod in obedience as Darren walks to the adjoining bathroom. He’s extremely glad he decided to stock up on condoms and lube before the weekend.

When Darren returns he finds Chris lying on his back on the bed, legs spread open, and fingering himself already.

“I wanted to get a head start.” Chris’s face is starting to glisten with sweat already.

“Mmmm baby looks like you’re doing a good job without me.”

Chris shakes his head, pulling his finger out. “No it’s not the same. I can’t reach the spots like you do. Please Dare…”

With that little whine Darren jumps on the bed, grabs the lube, and coats his fingers. He leans down to sweetly kiss Chris as he slides one finger in as deep as he can get it. Chris whimpers a little begging for more, so Darren slides in another finger.

“Oh god! Nothing feels better than you!” Chris’s hands clutch in the sheets below them. Darren starts moving the two fingers in and out slowly, building up speed with each move in. “Now, Dare, fuck me now, please!”

Darren slows down his movements, drawing it out and teasing him more. He leans over licking around the shell of his ear, nibbling a bit, and whispers, “Payback’s a bitch isn’t it?” Then he bites down a little just underneath his jaw bringing a scream from Chris’s lips.

Chris has no words for Darren, just extremely hard, fast breathing that doesn’t help him keep up the teasing for very long. He thrusts in one more finger to help stretch him a bit more not wanting to hurt Chris and as he’s pushing in he crooks his fingers.

“OH MY GOD! DARREN, NOW, PLEASE!”

He pulls out for only a second to roll on the condom and lube himself up, then he’s lining up against Chris’s entrance. He doesn’t push in yet, he just move the head of his dick around his hole pushing just enough to make Chris continuously beg.

Chris reaches his hands up to cup Darren’s face and pull him down in a passionate kiss, sending heat waves down his spine to pool low in his belly. Chris breaks the moment and pulls back just enough to look deeply in his eyes, “I need you, now.”

Darren leans in for another kiss pushing in at the same time. Chris arches his back, coming off the bed some giving Darren room to slide his arms under his back, hands coming over his shoulders to pull him down deeper.

“Oh baby, you’re so tight. Just what I’ve been imagining all day. Mmmm needed this, needed this so bad!”

“Take it! Fuck me!”

Darren slides his arms out, gives him a quick kiss, and leans up. He grabs Chris’s legs and brings them up higher as he pulls back until just the head is left in and slams back into him. Darren doesn’t give Chris the chance to catch his breath before he’s doing it again, over and over, pounding Chris harder with each thrust.

“D-Dare- I’m so close baby!”

“Hold on for me, just a little longer!” Darren holds his ankles with one hand and reaches around with the other to grip the base of Chris’s cock hard to keep him from coming.

“I need to-Ahhhh!”

“Hold on I’m almost there baby!” Chris reaches his hand up Darren’s chest to squeeze at his nipples.

“Oh god, yes, I’m close!” Darren releases his grip on Chris’s cock, pounding into him harder.

With the pressure release off his dick, Chris’s orgasm hits without warning, coming all over his chest, bringing actual tears to his eyes. Darren doesn’t stop his thrusts causing him to become a little over-sensitive. “Come on baby! Want to see you come!”

Darren comes harder than he ever has before and he’s pretty sure this is what dying feels like. His body is shaking uncontrollably and he can’t hold himself up anymore. He collapses on Chris, chests moving heavily, trying to get any air he can into his lungs.

“Wow…that was… wow! There are no words for that.” Chris says running his fingers through Darren’s curls.

Darren lifts his head a little kissing up Chris’s chest, to his face, until he reaches his lips. He melts into the kiss partly because of how much love he has for this man lying underneath him but another part because he just simply can’t hold his head up any longer!

Darren breaks apart to lay on Chris’s shoulder. “I know. I don’t even know where all that energy came from.”

“I’ve never seen you like that. You should get blue balls more often!”

Darren pinches his side and gives him a bitch glare.

“Don’t even joke like that!”


End file.
